List of Gauleiters
The following List of Gauleiters enumerates those who have held the German political rank of Gauleiter, most often associated with Nazi Germany. *''Auslands-Organisation der NSDAP (NSDAP/AO)'' **Hans Nieland (1930 - 1933) **Ernst Wilhelm Bohle (1933 - 1945) *Gau Baden, Gauleiter: **Robert Heinrich Wagner (25. Mar. 1925 - May 1945) *''Gau Bayerische Ostmark'' (Bavarian Eastern March) [Bayerische Ostmark was founded in 1933 when Oberfranken, Niederbayern & Oberpfalz merged. It was renamed Gau Bayreuth after its capital in 1943.] Gauleiter: **Hans Schemm (1933 - 1935) *Gau Berlin, Gauleiter: **Joseph Goebbels (1929 - 1945) *Gau Berlin - Brandenburg [Gau Berlin - Brandenburg was divided into Berlin & Brandenburg 1929.] Gauleiter: **Ernst Schlange (1925 - 1926) **Joseph Goebbels (1926 - 1929) *Gau Brandenburg (the historical nucleus of the Prussian kingdom) Brandenburg was made a part of Kurmark 1933.Gauleiter: **Emil Holz (1929 - 1930) **Ernst Schlange (1930 - 1933) *''Gau Danzig'' (Danzig; former free state, lost after the war to Poland, now Gdańsk) [Gau Danzig was known as Gau Danzig - Westpreussen after 1939.] Gauleiter: **Hans-Albert Hohnfeldt (1926 - 1928) **Walter Maaß (1928 - 1930) **Albert Forster (1930 - 1945) *Gau Düsseldorf Düsseldorf was founded in 1929 from the bezirk Bergisches - Land. Gauleiter: **Friedrich Karl Florian (1929 - 1945) *Gau Essen, Gauleiter: **Josef Terboven (1928 - 1945) ***Acting Gauleiter: Fritz Schlessmann (Apr. 1940 - May 1945) *''Gau Franken'' (Franconia) [Gau Franken was founded in 1929 when Mittelfranken merged with the bezirk Nürnberg - Fürth.] Gauleiter: **Julius Streicher (1929 - 1940) **Hans Zimmermann (1940 - 1941) **Karl Holz (1942 - 1945) ***Acting Gauleiter: Karl Holz (1940 - Apr. 1945) *Gau Halle - Merseburg, Gauleiter: **Walter Ernst (1925 - 1926) **Paul Hinkler (1926 - 1930) **Rudolf Jordan (1930 - 1937) **Joachim Albrecht Eggeling (1938 - 1945) *Gau Hamburg, Gauleiter: Joseph **Josef Klant (1925 - 1926) **Albert Krebs (1927 - 1928) **Hinrich Lohse (1928 - 1929) **Karl Kaufmann (1929 - 1945) *Gau Hannover - Nord Hannover - Nord became a part of Südhannover - Braunschweig 1928., Gauleiter: **Bernhard Rust (1925 - 1928) *Gau Hannover - Sud Hannover - Sud became a part of Südhannover - Braunschweig 1928. Gauleiter: **Ludolf Haase (1927 - 1928) *Gau Hessen - Darmstadt Hessen - Darmstadt became a part of Hessen - Nassau 1933, Gauleiter: **Friedrich Ringhausen (1927 - 1931) **Peter Gmeinder (1931) **Karl Benz (1932 - 1933) *Gau Hessen - Nassau Hessen - Nassau was founded 1933 when Hessen - Darmstadt merged with Hessen - Nassau - Sud. Gauleiter: **Jakob Sprenger (1933 - 1945) *Gau Hessen - Nassau-Nord (Hesses- Northern Nassau) - Nassau - Nord was known as Gau Kurhessen after 1934. Gauleiter: **Walter Schultz (1926 - 1927) **Karl Weinrich (1927 - autumn 1943) **Acting Gauleiter: Karl Gerland (1944 - 1945) *Gau Hessen - Nassau-Süd (Hesse- Southern Nassau) Hessen - Nassau - Süd became a part of Hessen - Nassau 1933 Gauleiter: **Anton Haselmayer (1925 - 1926) **Walter Schultz (1926 - 1927) **Jakob Sprenger (1927 - 1933) *Gau Kärnten (Carinthia, in Austria), Gauleiter: **Hubert Klausner (1939 - 1940) **Franz Kutschera (1940 - 1941) **Friedrich Rainer (1942 - 1944) *Gau Koblenz - Trier [Koblenz - Trier was renamed Gau Moselland in 1942.], Gauleiter: **Gustav Simon (1931 - 1945) *Gau Köln - Aachen (Cologne-Aachen) **Joseph Grohé (1931 - 1945) *Gau Kurmark (Elector's March) was founded in 1933 when Ostmark merged with Brandenburg. It was renamed Gau Mark Brandenburg in 1940., Gauleiter: **Wilhelm Kube (1933 - 1936) **Emil Sturtz (1939 - 1945) *Gau Lüneburg - Stade, Gauleiter: **Otto Telschow (1925 - 1928) *Gau Magdeburg - Anhalt, Gauleiter: **Hermann Schmischke (1925 - 1928) **Wilhelm Friedrich Loeper (1927 - 1933) **Paul Hofmann (1933) **Wilhelm Friedrich Loeper (1934 - 1935) **Joachim Albrecht Eggeling (1935 - 1937) **Rudolf Jordan (1937 - 1945) *Gau Mecklenburg, Gauleiter: **Friedrich Hildebrandt (1925 - 1930) **Herbert Albrecht (1930 - 1931) **Friedrich Hildebrandt (1931 - 1945) *''Gau Mittelfranken'' (Central Franconia) [Gau Mittelfranken became a part of Franken 1929.] Gauleiter: **Wilhelm Grimm (1928) *Gau Moselland - see Gau Koblenz - Trier *''Gau München-Oberbayern'' (Munich - Upper Bavaria) [Gau München - Oberbayern was founded in 1933 when the bezirk Oberbayern & Gross - München (Greater Munich; the Bavarian capital was also the official capital of the Nazi movement) merged.], Gauleiter: **Adolf Wagner (1933 - 1944) **Paul Giesler (1944 - 1945) *''Gau Niederbayern'' (Lower Bavaria) Niederbayern became a part of Bayerische Ostmark 1933., Gauleiter: **Fritz Reinhardt (October 1928 - 1930) **Otto Ebersdobler (1930 - 1932) *''Gau Niederbayern–Oberpfalz'' (Lower Bavaria - Upper Palatinate) [Gau Niederbayern - Oberpfalz was divided into Niederbayern & Oberpfalz 1929.], Gauleiter: **Gregor Strasser (1925 - 1929) *Gau Niederdonau (Lower Danube, i.e. Niederösterreich, in Austria), Gauleiter: **Hugo Jury (1939 - 1945) *Gau Niederschlesien (Lower Silesia, split-off of Gau Schlesien; after the war lost to Poland), Gauleiter: **Karl Hanke (1940 - 1945) *ReichsGau Oberdonau (Upper Danube, i.e. Oberösterreich, in Austria) Gauleiter: **August Eigruber (1939 - 1945) *''Gau Oberfranken'' (Upper Franconia) [Gau Oberfranken became a part of Bayerische Ostmark 1933.] Gauleiter: **Hans Schemm (1928 - 1933) *''Gau Oberpfalz'' (Upper Palatinate) [Gau Oberpfalz became a part of Bayerische Ostmar''k 1933.] Gauleiter: **Franz Maierhofer (1929 - 1932) *Gau ''Oberschlesien (Upper Silesia, split-off of Gau Schlesien; after the war lost to Poland) Gauleiter: **Fritz Bracht (1940 - 1945) *Gau Osthannover (East Hannover), Gauleiter: **Otto Telschow (1925 - 1945) *Gau Ostmark, (Gau Ostmark was made a part of Gau Kurmark 1933.) Gauleiter: **Wilhelm Kube (1928 - 1933) *Gau Ostpreußen (East Prussia), Gauleiter: **Bruno Gustav Scherwitz (1925 - 1927) **Erich Koch (1928 - 1945) *''Gau Pfalz–Saar'' Pfalz - Saar was founded in 1935 when Saarland & Rheinpfalz merged. It was renamed Saarpfalz in 1937 and finally Westmark 1942. Gauleiter: **Josef Bürckel (1935 - 1944) **Willi Stöhr (1944 - 1945) *Gau Pommern (Pomerania; after the war mostly lost to Poland) Gauleiter: **Theodor Vahlen (1925 - 1927) **Walter von Corswant (1928 - 1931) **Wilhelm Karpenstein (1931 - 1934) **Franz Schwede-Coburg (1935 - 1945) *Gau Rheinland – Nord (Northern Rhineland) [Gau Rheinland - Nord became a part of Ruhr 1926.], Gauleiter: **Karl Kaufmann (1925 - 1926) *Gau Rheinland – Süd (Southern Rhenania) [Gau Rheinland - Sud was divided into Köln - Aachen & Koblenz - Trier 1931.], Gauleiter: **Heinz Haake (1925) **Robert Ley (1925 - 1931) *Gau Rheinpfalz [Gau Rheinpfalz became a part of Pfalz - Saar 1935.], Gauleiter: **Josef Bürckel (1926 - 1935) *Gau Ruhr Ruhr was divided into Westfalen - Nord & Westfalen - Sud 1932., Gauleiter: **Karl Kaufmann (1926 - 1929) **Josef Wagner (1929 - 1931) *Gau Saarland [Gau Saarland became a part of Pfalz - Saar 1935.], Gauleiter: **Josef Bürckel (1933 - 1935) *Gau Sachsen (Saxony), Gauleiter: **Martin Mutschmann (1925 - 1945) *ReichsGau Salzburg (in Austria), Gauleiter: **Friedrich Rainer (1939 - 1941) **Gustav Adolf Scheel (1941 - 1945) *Gau Schlesien [Gau Schlesien was divided into Niederschlesien & Oberschlesien, i.e. Lower- & Upper Silezia, 1940.], Gauleiter: **Helmut Bruckner (1925 - 12 December. 1934) **Josef Wagner (12 December. 1934 - 1940) *Gau Schleswig - Holstein, Gauleiter: **Hinrich Lohse (1925 - 1945) *''Gau Schwaben'' (Swabia), Gauleiter: **Karl Wahl (1928 - 1945) *Gau Stadel (Bayern), Gauleiter: **Hans-Arnold Stadler (1944-1945) Thule Society. *ReichsGau Steiermark (Styria, in Austria), Gauleiter: **Siegfried Uiberreither (1939 - 1945) *ReichsGau Sudetengau (the ethnically German border regions of Czechoslovakia with Germany and Austria, separated from the puppet-state Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia) [Sudetengau was known as Gau Sudetenland after 1939.], Gauleiter: **Konrad Henlein (1939 - 1945) *Gau Sudhannover - Braunschweig (South Hannover - Brunswick) Sudhannover - Braunschweig was founded in 1928 when Hannover - Nord & Hannover - Sud merged., Gauleiter: **Bernhard Rust (1928 - 1940) **Hartmann Lauterbacher (1940 - 1945) *Gau Thüringen (Thuringia), Gauleiter: **Artur Dinter (1925 - 1927) **Fritz Sauckel (1927 - 1945) *Gau Tirol (in Austria), Gauleiter: **Franz Hofer (1932 - 1933) *ReichsGau Tirol - Vorarlberg (in Austria), Gauleiter: **Franz Hofer (1938 - 1945) *''Gau Unterfranken'' (Lower Franconia) [Unterfranken was known as Gau Mainfranken after 1935.], Gauleiter: **Otto Hellmuth (1928 - 1945) *''Reichsgau Wartheland'' (named after the river; in Poland) was known as Warthegau before 1939., Gauleiter: **Arthur Greiser (1939 - 1945) *Gau Weser - Ems, Gauleiter: **Karl Rover (1929 - 1942) **Paul Wegener (1942 - 1945) *Gau Westfalen [Gau Westfalen became a part of Ruhr in 1926], Gauleiter: **Franz Pfeffer von Salomon (1925 - 1926) *Gau Westfalen - Nord, Gauleiter: **Alfred Meyer (1932 - 1945) *Gau Westfalen - Sud, Gauleiter: **Josef Wagner (1932 - 1941) **Paul Giesler (1941 - 1943) **Albert Hoffmann (19 June. 1943 - May 1945) *Gau Wien (Vienna, in Austria), Gauleiter: **Odilo Globocnik (1938 - 1939) **Josef Bürckel (1939 - 1940) **Baldur von Schirach (Aug. 1940 - May 1945) *Gau Württemberg - Hohenzollern, Gauleiter: **Eugen Munder (1925 - 1928) **Wilhelm Murr (1928 – 1945) Sources and references *Westermann, Großer Atlas zur Weltgeschichte *Gauleiter Nuremberg War Crimes International Court *Luxemburg gauleiter *WorldStatesmen - here Belgium Gauleiter Category:Nazi Gaue Category:Gauleiter Gauleiter